


Perv

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Texas Chainsaw Masscrecharacters: Chop TopRelationship: Chop top/readerRequest: Hi💞could you do a Chop top x reader(texas chainsaw massacre 2) The story line would be that y/n always cares for him and spoils him with everything and his just a loud perv around them and a bit of a prick cuz he likes em(thank you!)





	Perv

You batted Bubbas hand away from the bread as you placed the plate in front of him.   
“You’ll fill yourself up on bread and ruin your dinner.” You warn him, immediately sounding like some housewife off the TV scolding the kids. But you smiled at him to show you weren’t completely angry at him. Bubba nodded and immediately dug in as you fetched Draytons plate next.   
Since he was sitting at the head of the table, it was easier to get his then yours and Chop top who was waiting for you to sit beside him.   
Drayton, ever polite to you, thanked you for his dinner and then complimented you on it after one taste. You smiled, happy that your stew had impressed him before you went to get yours and Chop Tops.  
It was a quiet night, no one had come through and there was no one in the basement so you could relax tonight. Sitting down next to Chop top, you put his bowl in front of him and grabbed the coat hanger out of his hand.   
“Im not doing another skin cover up.” You scold, knowing the real reason he picked at the plate. In order to keep it covered after a particularly nasty accident, you and Bubba would cover it with skin off a victim. This lead to Chop Top constantly picking at it.   
Chop Top grins at you, his eyes dancing with amusement.   
after living in the small town most of your life, you knew the family really well. In fact, Drayton had often said they wouldn’t have survived without you here. You had moved in with them a few years ago to help out more. Since Draytons chili business had took off and Chop Top wasn’t the greatest influence, he had asked you to keep an eye on both Chop Top and Bubba. You didn’t mind because Bubba was a sweet heart. Chop Top was a handful though.   
Flirtatious and feisty, he seemed to be drawn to you. Like now.   
You felt a hand rest on your knee and slid up towards your thigh. You looked at Chop Top, who was smirking at you.   
Oh, two could play at this game. But you would need some distance.   
moving on the seat, you clicked your tongue.   
“This chairs still unstable.” You comment, getting to your feet. His hand slipped off your tight as you moved around the table to sit by Bubba on the other side, directly across from Chop Top. Neither Bubba or Drayton seemed to take your moving of seats as anything more than that. But you smirked at Chop Tops confused expression as you sat down. You slipped off your right shoe.   
After a moment you reached out your foot and found Chop Tops. Gently running the side of your foot up and down his leg, you saw him shiver slightly, looking up at you over the table. None of the family noticed the chemistry between you and Chop Top, so teasing sessions like this often went unnoticed. It never seemed to amount to more than a disgruntled retreating to your own rooms, but you wanted to push the brother more and more.   
you adored him and your favouritism was hard to hide. You let him (and Bubba) get away with anything and kept it a secret from Drayton.   
slowly, you trailed your foot further up the inside of his leg, reaching his knee and then back down. With each inch, Chop Top responded with twitches and small spasms which went unnoticed by the family.   
After a few times, you withdrew your foot. The dinner went quickly for your but painfully show for Chop Top. So once Bubba had retreated back to the basement and Drayton into the kitchen, he was unable to control himself as normal.   
You stood up and started to gather the plates when Chop Top bolted around the table. He placed a hand either side of you, trapping you with your back pressed against his front. He buried his face in your hair and took a deep breath.   
His hands left the table to grab onto your hips, pulling them against his own. You gasped, having to put your hands on the table and bend forward slightly to keep yourself supported and balanced.   
Chop Top laughed at your noises, enjoying them way too much.   
“Tease.” You gasped, turning to look at him over your shoulder.   
But the moment was short lived as you heard Drayton returning to the room. Choptop let go of you and stepped back before his brother could berate him.   
“You got a nice ass.” He whispered in your ear before placing his hand on your rear and giving it a small squeeze before disappearing for the night.   
The biggest reason things like this happened was because you liked it. Any other man and you would have broken their arm, but not Chop Top. You enjoyed his touch, the dirty words he whispered in your ear when no one was listening. You loved the attention and thrills he gave you and you let him, encouraged him, wanted him. It was the biggest thrill you got. It came before killing, before almost getting aught, before anything. You loved the attention he gave you. Even before he came back from the war, when you were children. He had been your first kiss. He had been different then. Well, not different, just a little more controlled. He had held your hands and placed a soft kiss to your lips, promising he would return to you. And when he had, he was completely insane. Not that you cared. You welcomed him with open arms, glad to have him back in your life once again. He seemed to have forgotten the true extend that your friendship and evolved in private but you didn’t mind. You could see he was still interested in you, so the idea of having a first time love with him again was exciting. Even if he was a lot more perverted than before.   
\-----------time skip -----------------------  
You entered into the home with some groceries in your arms. Quickly throwing them away in the kitchen, you picked up a bag and went to find Chop Top, who you knew would be hanging about somewhere in the long and windy corridors of the home. Eventually, you found him lying on the top of a pipe that was big enough for even Bubba to run in and out of.   
“Hey.” You called out, getting his attention.   
“your tits look good from this angle.” Chop Top twists around, looking down at you. You shake your head, ignoring the comment as you dug into your bag and pulled out a new lava lamp.   
“look what I found at the store.” You hold it up to him. He jumped down from the perch and grabbed it out of your hand.   
“Sweet!” He cried out, shaking it slightly to see if he could watch the blobs float without plugging it in.   
“Here, let me plug it in.” you giggle, taking it back and going to one of the extensions and leaning down to plug it in.   
Glancing back to make sure Chop Top was still there, you saw him staring at your ass, his mouth open. You smile and shake your head before plugging in the lamp and turning it on. It lit up a deep red colour with orange blobs which began to move around in a almost hypnotic way. You heard movement before you and then the lights were off, the only light coming from the lava lamp in your hands.   
You placed it down on the table beside you and turned as Chop Top appeared in front of you, wrapping his arms around your waist so suddenly that you jumped which made him chuckle.   
“only me, doll.” He chuckled, pulling you against his chest and swaying, like he was dancing to some love song.   
You couldn’t help but giggle at the intimacy and cuddling into him. After a few moments, you felt his hand move from your hips down to your ass.   
You pulled away, lacing your hands on his chest and pushing him back.   
“you’re such a pervert.” You playfully scold as you head towards the door but Chop Top was right behind you. He grabbed your waist and pulled you back against him, his lips finding your shoulder and neck, kissing up to your jaw. The sudden affection left you stunned and all you could do was enjoy it.   
that was, until, you felt him gently bit down on your neck and suck. You gasp, unable to pull away from him because you couldn’t give up the feeling of his lips on your skin.   
When he pulled away, he admired the newly forming love bite on your neck before letting go of you and retreating back to the lava lamp. He sat down in front of it and stared at it, leaving you to exit and run up to your room, desperate for some sort of release.   
\-----------time skip ------------  
Things only got harder to control after that. Whenever you were in a room with Chop top, you could feel his eye on you. But you knew things had to come to a head.   
So, one night, you had the perfect plan.   
After Drayton had gone to bed and Bubba was in the basement for the night, you left your door open by about 2 or 3 inches. You wore a light summer dress today but underneath was some hippy, tie dye style underwear. Chop Top had given it to you a few months ago as a joke (or you had thought), but now you were going to use it against him.   
You heard his footsteps in the hallway so you stood up and pulled off your dress, timing it so Chop Top would pass your door when you were just about to lift it over your head.   
You heard his footsteps stop, and the door creak open a little more as you pulled the dress off and allowed it to drop to the floor. After a moment, you turned towards the door. And, sure enough, Chop Top stood there, staring at you.   
“Perv.” You cooed at him, the nickname more of a term of endearment than an insult now.   
walking up to the door, you opened it a little more to allow him a better view. You leaned against the door a little as his eyes raked over your body.   
“Chop Top.” You breathed, making his eyes dart up to your own. “are you done teasing?”   
“Fuck yeah.” He growled before throwing open the door and grabbing you. His lips were on your in a seconds, kissing you harshly but passionately, like you had always imagined. His hands on your bare skin made your mind race as he kicked the door shut.   
You were certainly in for a long night.


End file.
